Zombizou/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Juleka: What are you giving Miss Bustier for her birthday, Rose? Rose: I made her a scrapbook. Marinette: (to Alya) Hey! Alya: Let me guess, you just finished your gift. Marinette: I hope Miss Bustier likes it. Nathaniel: I painted her as a superhero, because she’s always here for us. Miss Bustier: That’s better. And now, hug each other. (The two boys hug.) Mylène: I'll give her a braid of hair to thank her for her breathing class. It helps me to be less afraid of akumas. Miss Bustier: Breathe deeply. Think of your emotions like the surface of a quiet lake. (Kim falls over) Not that quiet, Kim. (The students laugh.) Rose: I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class. Rose: 'Morning, Chloé! Your hair is really pretty today! Chloé: What do you mean, "today"? My hair is always pretty. (pauses) Yeah, well, today, Rose, you seem less...annoying. Rose: (happily) Oh! Rose: Isn't it great to start the day by sharing a few kind words with each other? Marinette: (to Alya) Compared to those other gifts, mine's gonna be super lame! Alya: Don't worry, Marinette, there's no pressure! (Adrien and several of his classmates approach Marinette and Alya.) Adrien: How 'bout you, Marinette? I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual. Marinette: Oh, me? Uh... It's nearly reffing at all. Uh! I mean... It's really nothing at all! (She giggles nervously, then opens her present. The other students gasp in awe. She reads the writing on her present as she points to it) "If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other." That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind. Students: Aww! (Chloé slams her locker shut.) Marinette: I also added this tube of lip balm — Miss Bustier's favorite color! Alya: Come to think of it, Miss Bustier is probably the reason we all get along so awesomely. Adrien: I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school. How about you, Chloé? What's your present? (Chloé glances at the others, not saying anything. They moan disappointedly.) Marinette: Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarten. (Chloé frowns. Sabrina walks in front of her.) Sabrina: It's not her fault, okay? Chloé just doesn't like birthdays! She never remembers them, just like her mom. (Chloé opens her mouth in shock briefly.) Chloé: (to Sabrina) Yeah, well, you don't have to tell 'em my life story, either. (pushes Sabrina back behind her) Anyway, all that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (Marinette turns towards Alya.) Marinette: (quietly) This girl's got no heart. Chloé: Uh, of course I have a heart! Daddy will even buy me a second one, if I want. (Class bell rings.) Kim: (to Max) What's our next lesson, again? Max: Physical science. (The students chatter as they leave the locker room. Eyeing Chloé, Marinette puts her present in her locker. She slams her locker door, not noticing that it doesn't latch shut. Marinette leaves, glaring and growling at Chloé. Sabrina attempts to leave but Chloé stops her.) Sabrina: We're going to be late for Mrs. Mendeleiev's physics class, Chloé! (Chloé opens Marinette's locker.) Chloé: Permanent marker. (Sabrina hands a permanent marker to Chloé. Chloé glances at it with one eye.) Cap off. (Sabrina removes the cap from the marker.) I do have a present for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (proceeds to use the marker) (A slideshow of Marinette's school activities is shown: physics class, lunch in the cafeteria, talking in the hallway, art class, and Mr. D'Argencourt's P.E. in the courtyard.) Marinette: (to Alya) At last, this is Miss Bustier's class! This will be her best birthday ever! (Class bell rings.) Alix: This is for you! Rose: (placing her gift on the pile) Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Oh! Thank you! Students: Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Oh, you're all so sweet! (Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present to open it.) Alya: Marinette made that one. (Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present out, glances at it, and makes a surprised face. Marinette's message has been scribbled over, with a crude stick figure of Marinette above what used to be the message. Seeing the reaction, Marinette gasps, gets up from her seat, retrieves her present, and examines it.) Marinette: What..? (angrily) I know you did this, Chloé Bourgeois! Max: (checking his phone) A 99.56% certainty. Alya: So uncool, Chloé. Marinette: Seriously lame. Miss Bustier: Calm down. We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we? (taking the present from Marinette) Well, I think this present is wonderful. (takes the lip balm out of the bag) It'll be my new cosmetics bag! Then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it. Marinette: What? You're not gonna let her get away with this?! Alya: That girl is worse than Hawk Moth! Alix: At least half the city has gotten akumatized because of her! (Students start loudly talking. Miss Bustier claps her hands.) Miss Bustier: Students, please, calm down now! (Talking dies down) The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me, please? Marinette: W-What? (Miss Bustier opens the door.) Miss Bustier: Alya. I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone. Alya: Okay, Miss. (Marinette and Miss Bustier leave the classroom. In the hallway, Marinette looks up, furious and growling.) (Hawk Moth's Lair window opens.) Hawk Moth: That feeling of injustice! What could be worse than being punished for someone else's wrongdoings? (charges an akuma with dark energy) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (Akuma flies out into Paris.) Marinette: But Miss Bustier, it's so not fair! It was Chloé, pulling another...Chloé! And...I'm the one who's getting in trouble?! (Miss Bustier laughs, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder and kneeling down.) Miss Bustier: Of course you're not in trouble, don't worry! As the class representative, I want you to set a good example for your classmates. Don't give into feelings of anger. Try to forgive Chloé instead. (Marinette's resentment subsides. The akuma is closing in on her, but then flies away from her.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ugh...! The emotions have weakened! Get closer, akuma! Marinette: I don't get it... Chloé is the meanest person I've ever known. (The akuma is circling high above all the while.) Miss Bustier: Come on... There are much worse people in Paris right now than Chloé Bourgeois. I'm sure people like Chloé are capable of great things. The problem is, they only think of themselves. They don't understand the meaning of love, and we can't force them to change. But perhaps we can show them by setting a good example. That's why Marinettes are so important in today's world; because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you. Marinette: Yes, Miss Bustier. (The akuma flies closer; Miss Bustier notices it, and shields Marinette, trying to shoo it away with her cosmetics bag.) Miss Bustier: (fearfully) An akuma! Oh no! Go away! I won't let you evilize one of my students! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) There! The mere fear that harm might come to her little protégé! Fly, my little evil one, and akumatize her! Miss Bustier: No! No! (Miss Bustier throws the cosmetics bag at the akuma, and embraces Marinette. The lip balm flies out, hitting the akuma, and becoming akumatized as a result. Miss Bustier closes her eyes, lets go of Marinette, steps back into a corner and holds her head, trying to fight the akuma.) Marinette: (anxiously) Don't give up! Think only positive thoughts! (Hawk Moth's overlay shows up on Miss Bustier's face.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Hello, Miss. I am Hawk Moth. Miss Bustier: I am not going to listen to you! You can't force me to do evil! Hawk Moth: Who said anything about evil? There's already so much hate in the world. I want to help you unite everyone together with love, at last! Isn't that your greatest wish? Marinette: Miss Bustier, please! Breathe deeply and focus! (Miss Bustier gasps, then straightens, giving in to the akuma. Marinette covers her mouth, afraid, then runs down the stairs.) Hawk Moth: Zombizou! I'm giving you the power to spread love and compassion. Thanks to you, the whole world will be one big embrace! In return, bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Miss Bustier: I won't stop until everyone on Earth feels the love. (picks up her akumatized lip balm, then applies it to her lips, turning them black) Starting with...Chloé Bourgeois! (Miss Bustier transforms.) (Marinette kicks the door open, panting and looking around.) Marinette: I will not let Hawk Moth do this to the best teacher in the world! ''Sequence '' Marinette: (distressed) Tikki, spots on! Ah! ''(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) ' ''(Zombizou opens the door, entering the classroom with a dance in her step, then hops on top of the desk with her back towards the students, twirls her lip balm in her fingers and reapplies the balm before turning to the students.) Zombizou: I have got some great news for you, students! From now on, everyone's going to hug and kiss and feel the love! Even you, Chloé. Chloé: Me? (Zombizou sends Chloé a visible kiss. Chloé pulls Sabrina in front of her.) Chloé: Ah! Yuck! Ew! (The kiss hits Sabrina on the forehead, leaving a mark. Chloé pushes her away.) Sabrina: Oh! What is that thing? (tries to wipe the kiss mark away) (Zombizou strikes a pose, then reapplies her lip balm, trying to send another kiss. Ladybug appears and wraps her yo-yo around Zombizou's hand to stop her.) Ladybug: Please, Miss Bustier! You've gotta snap out of it! Zombizou: I'm not Miss Bustier anymore! (pulls on Ladybug's yo-yo, throwing her against the wall) I am Zombizou! (Zombizou attacks, Ladybug dodges; the students hurry outside of the classroom, Adrien holding the door.) Adrien: Get out, quick! (Zombizou sends Ladybug a kiss; she deflects it with her yo-yo. Adrien shuts the door behind him.) Sabrina: I...feel... It's suddenly gotten very warm in here. (sits down, holding her chest) I don't know what's happening, I... (Chloé walks up to Sabrina, stomping her foot.) Chloé: Unh! What is wrong with you? (The kiss mark on Sabrina's forehead disappears as she turns to Chloé. Sabrina's eyes glow purple, changing her iris color.) Sabrina: Chloé... (Sabrina jumps on Chloé, trying to kiss her. Chloé resists.) Chloé: Ugh! Get away from me! (Adrien pulls Chloé out from under Sabrina. Sabrina crawls towards the other students.) Adrien: Look out! Sabrina: (jumps on Mylène) Kissou. Ivan: Mylène! (pulls Sabrina off of Mylène) Are you okay? Mylène: (shows a kiss mark on her cheek) I feel...feverish... I can't— (The mark disappears, and her eyes glow purple) Kissou... Adrien: (eyes going wide) They're contagious! Don't let yourselves get kissed! Mylène: Kissou! Ivan: Run! I'll hold them back! (The students run up the stairs to the second floor, then up toward the library. Ivan guards the stairs from Sabrina and Mylène. Adrien looks back at Ivan for a moment.) Stop it! No, you're tickling me! (Ladybug is squaring off against Zombizou. Ivan, Mylène and Sabrina enter and run up to Ladybug.) Ivan, Mylène, Sabrina: Kissou! (Ladybug jumps out of the way. Zombizou heads out the door.) Zombizou: I'll leave her in your hands, my lovelies. (skips through the hallway) (Zombizou kicks the door in.) Zombizou: Is Chloé Bourgeois in here? Ms. Mendeleiev: How dare you interrupt my class?! Who are you?! Zombizou: No? Oh well. Smoochies, my poochies! Mwah! (Zombizou sends a swarm of kisses towards the students. One of them hits Ms. Mendeleiev.) (Zombizou kicks the door in.) Zombizou: Chloé Bourgeois? Not in here, either? (sends kisses towards the students) Kisses, my lovelies! (Zombizou kicks the door in.) Zombizou: Chloé? Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, didn't anyone teach you to knock?! Zombizou: I don't like knocking, I prefer a gentle touch. (kisses Mr. Damocles' forehead.) Kissy-boo! Mr. Damocles: Huh? (Zombizou kicks the door out. Zombified students run down the steps.) Students: Kissou! Zombizou: Chloé? I'll find you, sooner or later. Students: Kissy-boo! (Ladybug finishes taping Ivan, Mylène and Sabrina to Miss Bustier's desk as they make kissing noises at her.) Ladybug: There! That should hold you for a while. (runs out of the classroom) Students: (all over the hallway and courtyard) Kissy! Kissy-boo! Ladybug: Oh! (yo-yos out of the area) (Ladybug enters.) Ladybug: Anybody here?! (Ladybug is attacked by zombified students, but dodges, leaving the basement and closing the door in front of one of the zombies.) (Ladybug enters.) Ladybug: Anybody here?! (Zombified students get up from the tables, and run to attack Ladybug; but she knocks over a tray cart and runs away. She exits, sliding the door shut behind her and jamming it with a push broom.) Okay, not here either. (Ladybug sneaks past zombified students.) (Ladybug enters.) Ladybug: Anybody here? (Ladybug looks around, swinging her yo-yo. A locker opens; Chloé emerges, and runs to Ladybug from behind.) Chloé: Ladybug! (Ladybug grabs Chloé's hand instinctively and throws Chloé over her shoulder into a locker.) Ladybug: Oops! Sorry! Uh... Reflex. Alya: Ladybug?! Yeah! We're saved! (hugs Ladybug) Nino: Ladybug! (Rose, Juleka and Alix appear.) Ladybug: Are you all okay? (Kim and Max leave their hiding spots. Alya looks behind her.) Alya: Looks like it. Nino: Uh... Adrien? He still hasn't come out of his locker. (Ladybug opens the locker Adrien is in.) Ladybug: Adrien? Adrien: (sleepily) Kissy-boo... (Ladybug slams the locker shut. Rose and Juleka, who are hugging in fear, plus Chloé, Kim, and Max, who is riding piggyback on Kim, all cry out in anguish. Out in the courtyard, zombified students hear them, and start toward the locker room.) Alya: Oh, man. He must've gotten kissed on the stairs when he was saving Chloé. (Zombies crowd outside of the locker room.) '''Ladybug:' We need to head to the roof. Ivan: Kissou! Mwah! Kissou! (Ladybug opens a window, hooking her yo-yo onto something above. Zombified students break into the locker room just as Ladybug pulls Max up using her yo-yo. Adrien is still hidden inside a locker.) Plagg: Admit it. That was all just a ploy to try and get a kiss out of Ladybug. Adrien: Come on, don't be ridiculous. How else will we work under the radar? (outside view) Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir, shown with only a quick flash from the locker. Cat Noir opens the locker door.) Cat Noir: Sorry, guys, no autographs this time! (Cat Noir runs out of the locker room, closing the door behind him. Zombified students try to follow.) (Zombified students try to reach up to get Miss Bustier's students. Ladybug and Alya watch a news broadcast on Ladybug's yo-yo.) Nadja: (voice heard from yo-yo) Yet again, it seems citizens of Paris are in great danger. Since this morning, a strange disease is spreading. (Cat Noir jumps onto the roof to join Miss Bustier's students.) Cat Noir: Hey guys, I'm all for our French greetings, but let's hold off on the kisses for now, huh? Ladybug: I'm glad you're here, Cat Noir. Check this out. (shows Cat Noir the newscast) Nadja: (voice-over on view of zombie attacks in the subway) Hordes of kissing zombies are spreading throughout Paris! (studio view) Let's go over to our Mayor, Mr. Bourgeois, live from City Hall. Mr. Bourgeois: (from City Hall) We advise all Parisians to remain inside at this time. Roger: Kissy-poo! (Entering from off-screen, Roger jumps at Mayor Bourgeois, kissing his cheek. The mayor falls over, along with his podium and Roger. The footage cuts back to Nadja in the studio. The City Hall feed becomes scrambled.) Nadja: Mr. Mayor? Mr. Mayor? (Chloé pushes Cat Noir away, and looks at the newscast.) Chloé: Daddy?! (Nadja is trying to wave a Zombizou kiss away with her tablet.) Nadja: It looks like we're having a slight technical issue. (The kiss hits Nadja's cheek, and she slumps. Zombizou walks into the shot.) Zombizou: I'' took care of your father, Chloé. Show yourself! ''(Chloé runs away, screaming) Then, Ladybug and Cat Noir? I'm coming for you. Mwah! (kisses the camera lens, leaving a kiss mark on-screen) Unless, of course, my sweethearts get hold of you first; because very soon, the whole city will be hot on your heels! (evil laughter) (Ladybug ends the feed. Alix marches sternly towards Chloé, backing her onto the roof's edge.) Alix: Chloé! Hunh! Always Chloé! You only think about yourself! Alya: I don't know why we don't just give them what they want. Nino: Yeah! Good idea! Chloé: Is it my fault if I'm better than all of you? Ladybug: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Chloé doesn't deserve to get hit any more than you. (Chloé crosses her arms, smirking) And we need her as bait to lure Zombizou when the time is right. Chloé: (nervously) Uh...thanks? Rose: (pointing) They're coming! (Zombified students climb onto the roof.) Ladybug: We've gotta evacuate! (looks at a bus on the street) Over there! Cat Noir, do you know how to drive? Cat Noir: You should know the answer to that, M'Lady. I can do anything. Ladybug: Kitties first, then. Cat Noir: (leaps into the air, and spins his baton) Woo-hoo! (Cat Noir lands on top of the bus, somersaulting. He extends his baton back to reach the school's rooftop, and throws his belt to Ladybug. Chloé appears afraid.) Chloé: Max and Kim, you go first. (Max and Kim angrily cross their arms. Ladybug puts Cat Noir's belt around Rose's waist, and then around Cat Noir's baton. Rose slides down the baton with her feet also wrapped around it, shrieking in excitement. Cat Noir catches her, and lowers her into the bus through the roof. He then catches Juleka. Ladybug sends Alya down. Nino takes hold of the baton, but is interrupted by zombified students. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to trap them.) Ladybug: Hurry up! (Nino slides down Cat Noir's baton. Zombified students climb onto the roof.) Student: Kissou-kissou-kissou! (Max shields Chloé from the oncoming zombies. Chloé backs away. Zombies strike Max. Kim is ready to slide down Cat Noir's baton, but halts when he sees Max being attacked.) Kim: Max! (Ladybug glances at Max, shocked, then towards Chloé. Kim grabs Chloé.) Come on, Chloé! (Zombified students let Max go. He turns to reveal that he has been zombified.) Max: Ki... Chloé: Play the hero as much as you like, Kim, but you won't be getting a kiss out of me. Kim: Just go, before I change my mind. (Kim sends Chloé down Cat Noir's baton. Kim is attacked by zombified students. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to pull Kim out of their clutches. Ladybug grabs Kim and leaps with him to safety. Chloé continues sliding down Cat Noir's baton, yelping in fear.) Cat Noir: Slow down, Chloé! (Chloé slides past Cat Noir, hitting a sign. Zombies try to reach her.) Chloé: Hello?! Who's gonna come and save me? (Cat Noir jumps down from the bus, and starts waving his arms.) Cat Noir: Yoo-hoo! Kissy-kissy-kissy! (Rose opens the bus doors, leaving the bus.) Juleka: Rose, no! Rose: I can't just leave her by herself! (Rose runs to catch Chloé. Chloé falls down, and holds her shin.) Chloé: Ow! Great! (to Rose) Now I've twisted my ankle because you weren't fast enough! (Rose picks Chloé up. Back on the school roof, Ladybug kneels over Kim, who has purple kiss marks on his face.) Kim: You take care of Chloé. Besides, you'll save all of us, like you always do, right? Ladybug: Yeah. That's a promise! (On the street, Rose is carrying Chloé while zombies close in.) Zombie: Lady wants a kissy... (A zombie grabs Rose's leg. She screams.) Juleka: (from inside the bus) Rose! (Ladybug rescues Rose and Chloé with her yo-yo. Cat Noir baits the zombies from on top of a van.) Cat Noir: Na-na-na-na-nah! Kissy-kissy-kissy! (jumps down, then up on top of the bus) Hurry up; we gotta go now. (retrieves his baton) (Ladybug and Cat Noir look back at Max and Kim. Ladybug angrily looks down. The bus' engine is started. The bus proceeds haltingly. Alya and Nino hold on to each other for balance in the lurching bus.) Ladybug: I thought you said you knew how to drive! Cat Noir: I've mastered every car and racetrack in Extreme Racing 3, but there are no buses in that game. (The bus speeds up, outrunning the zombies. In the back of the bus, Juleka comforts Rose. Alix glances at Chloé angrily. Chloé looks down.) Juleka: Are you okay? Rose: Yeah...just a close call, that's all. (Rose's leg is shown to have a purple kiss mark.) Cat Noir: So, what now? Ladybug: Let's take Chloé to the top of the Eiffel Tower. There'll be less zombies up there, and fewer places for all of Zombizou's disciples to run to. Cat Noir: Less places for us to hide, too. Ladybug: But it's the only way if we want Zombizou to turn up in perso— (Juleka yells. She covers her mouth, backing away from Rose. Rose turns, revealing that she has been zombified. Chloé runs to the front of the bus, Rose following. Alix stops Rose. Ladybug traps Alix, Rose and Juleka in the back of the bus using her yo-yo.) Rose: Kissou! (Rose hugs Alix to plant a kiss.) Alix: I totally trust you, Ladybug! Chloé: Ogh! People need to stop invading my personal space! (Alya and Nino grunt angrily at Chloé.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't forget our agreement, Zombizou. Zombizou: No one can escape my kiss! (reapplies her lip balm, then takes huge leaps towards the Eiffel Tower) (Cat Noir parks the bus under the Eiffel Tower. He carries Chloé out of the bus.) Cat Noir: Stay together and follow me! (Alya and Nino follow Cat Noir. Ladybug pulls back her yo-yo, presses the bus' door button and leaps out, trapping Rose, Alix and Juleka inside. Ladybug runs inside the Eiffel Tower. Nino closes the door behind her.) Ladybug: (pushing a vending machine towards the door) Nino! The vending machine! Quick! Everybody, inside the elevator! Alya: (frantically pushing the elevator button) Faster, faster! (The elevator doors open. Alya is attacked by zombies that were inside.) Ladybug: Alya! (Nino and Ladybug remove zombies from Alya and pin them down. Alya is covered in kiss marks.) Nino: Oh...no! Cat Noir: There's nothing we can do for her. (enters the elevator, still carrying Chloé) Come on! Alya: He's right. (puts her hands on Ladybug's) Just go, and save us all. Ladybug: (enters the elevator) Nino? (Nino tips his hat at Ladybug as a goodbye. The elevator doors close.) Nino! (The elevator ascends. Ladybug hits the elevator door with her fist.) Cat Noir: It doesn't matter that we're the only ones left, Bugaboo, since you'll fix it all in the end anyway. Chloé: Only the best remain. Nino: (to Alya) This isn't the first time we've been in trouble together. (Nino opens his arms. Alya looks up, zombified.) Alya: Kissou. (hugs Nino) (Nino hugs Alya back.) (Elevator doors open.) Ladybug: Straight ahead. Gustave Eiffel's office! (opens door) (The heroes and Chloé are swarmed by zombies. Ladybug dodges; Cat Noir has trouble. Cat Noir tosses Chloé just before he is hit by the zombies.) Cat Noir: Ladybug, catch! (Chloé shrieks, and Ladybug catches her, then throws her into Gustave Eiffel's office, locking the door. Chloé looks at a figure of Gustave Eiffel, and screams.) Chloé: ...Phew. (Outside, Cat Noir is holding zombies back. He has kiss marks on his face.) Ladybug: (holding Cat Noir's face) Cat Noir! Cat Noir: I'll just stay here and chill, M'Lady. If we're going to end up kissing, then I'd rather do it after you save us, okay? Ladybug: No! Cat Noir: You're the only one who can fix this for us. No arguing now! (Ladybug runs. Cat Noir falls down under the weight of the zombies.) Ladybug: It's down to you and me. (looks around) Chloé? (crouches down to Chloé's hiding spot under a small table) Chloé: At least I won't get in your way now. Good luck! (Through a window, Zombizou laughs.) Zombizou: Hand over Chloé and your Miraculous, Ladybug. Then I might just let you witness the final triumph of love! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Victory has never been so close! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a dispenser of make-up remover appears) Chloé: (stands up) Make-up remover? How are you going to save my life with that? (With her Lucky Vision, Ladybug sees the scarf worn on the figure of Gustave Eiffel, when the Vision is interrupted.) Cat Noir: (heard from outside, above) Cataclysm! (Cat Noir crashes through the ceiling into the office.) Ladybug: (happy with hope) Cat Noir! (Cat Noir raises his head, revealing purple eyes.) Cat Noir: Kissou. (tries to grab Ladybug) (Ladybug grabs Gustave Eiffel's model's scarf, as Cat Noir starts chasing her around the room.) Ladybug: Don't worry, kitty... You'll get your kisses... But first, I have a Lucky Charm I need to use. (applies the make-up remover to the scarf while being chased) Chloé: (back under the table) I'm sorry! Ladybug: What? Chloé: Oh, this is all my fault! Ladybug: (wrapping the scarf around her yo-yo) Awesome. But...now's not exactly a good time. (Cat Noir leaps at Ladybug, but Chloé stands up and shields her. Cat Noir clings to Chloé.) Chloé: Save us all, Ladybug. (Cat Noir starts kissing Chloé's cheek. Ladybug jumps up through the hole Cat Noir made in the ceiling, to confront Zombizou on the roof.) Zombizou: You're all alone, Ladybug. Accept my love, and give me your Miraculous! Ladybug: This is not true love! (Ladybug throws her yo-yo with the soaked scarf wrapped around it at Zombizou. On its return, the yo-yo wipes off Zombizou's lip balm. Zombizou tries to send a kiss, but nothing happens. Zombizou takes her lip balm out to reapply it, but Ladybug stops Zombizou with her yo-yo, then kicks the lip balm out of Zombizou's hands. Zombizou falls backwards off of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug's yo-yo pulls Zombizou back up. Ladybug breaks the stick of balm, and the akuma flies out.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes all of the damage caused. Released from the infuence, Chloé pushes Cat Noir away in disgust. Back on the bus, Rose and Juleka hug, and are joined by Alix. On a park bench, zombified Mylène and Ivan are kissing before the Miraculous wave cures them, after which they kiss again, freely.) Hawk Moth: Ladybug... Cat Noir! If Zombizou is right...if love does always conquer...then someday, my most cherished wish will come true for sure! (Hawk Moth's lair window closes.) (Zombizou detransforms. Miss Bustier gasps.) Ladybug & Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it! Miss Bustier: Ladybug?! Cat Noir? What on earth—? (gasps) The akuma overtook me, oh no, I...I let my negative emotions get the upper hand, how terrible! ...I'm terrible. Ladybug: That's not true! It wasn't your fault. Hawk Moth is the one to blame. Miss Bustier: But I hurt a lot of people... Chloé: No... I did... I forgot your birthday, once again. And when I saw everyone had prepared a gift for you, I totally lost it. Because I, too, would've liked to offer you something. I'm sorry, Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier: Thank you, Chloé. Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me. (hugs Chloé) (Chloé hugs her back, forgetting herself for a moment.) Chloé: Huh?... Uh, yeah. Okay then, we're all good. (Ladybug and Cat Noir leave.) Cat Noir: Woo-hoo! Chloé: Me? You want me to apologize to the entire class? Ridiculous! They should be thanking me for saving everybody. Alya: I happen to have several accounts of what went down, including my own, and they don't exactly match your version. (Marinette puts an arm on Alya's shoulder.) Marinette: (to Chloé) I heard you helped Ladybug and saved Miss Bustier! Awesome! There really is a heart beating in there after all. Sorry I said there wasn't. (pushes Alya away) Alya: Uh, but—! Marinette: (giggles softly) And thanks! (walks away) (Chloé and Sabrina look at her, surprised, then at each other. Chloé shrugs. Marinette and Alya take their seats.) Alya: Marinette? Girl, are you still Zombizoufied, or what? Marinette: I've realized Chloé has a heart, too. She just doesn't know how to use it. Hopefully, she'll learn if we continue setting a positive example. (Chloé quickly puts something on Miss Bustier's desk, behind the computer monitor, then acts nonchalant. Alya gasps as Marinette smiles. Miss Bustier enters. Chloé sits down at her desk.) Miss Bustier: 'Morning, everyone! Students: 'Morning, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Glad to see you all! As usual, we'll start the day by giving a nice compliment to your neighbor. (The view pans to show Chloé's present.) es:Zombesito/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts